One Sleeping Bag
by Chocolate Cheese
Summary: It's the class trip of the year at Domino High, and Yugi and Co can't wait. But when poor old Joey gets up paired up with his worst enemy, the whole thing is ruined! (Being re-written as I speak)


**Chapter 1: Well aimed Stationery**

Yay! Yet another fic I found hidden away in my files

This one was startedlate last December I think, but it could have been about Januray time. I can't remember O.o

I do not own Yu Gi Oh -sigh-

Warnings: Nothing much. May be some cussing in later chapters, not to mention a truckload of shonen ai fluff between Joey and Seto That and some violence towards stationery, camping equipment and grass, but that ain't too bad...

Enjoy

* * *

"Joey…"

"Hmmpph…"

"Jooooeeey!"

"Grrr…"

"Jooooooeeeeeeeeeey!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, KAIBA!" I shouted at the idiot sitting behind me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wheeler, but what on earth do you think you're doing?" I span around to face the front of the classroom only to see my now rather angry math teacher standing right behind me.

"Ummm…nothin'…" I mumbled, sitting back down. Much to the enjoyment of Kaiba.

"I hope so." The teacher growled at me before walking back up to the front of the class to continue talking about something I didn't understand or care about.

"Right, class. This is what's known as a common denominator…" She droned on. I waited a few minutes for her to stop looking at me suspiciously, and then I turned round to face Kaiba.

"Oh, Hi there, mutt." He sneered, throwing a biro at my forehead.

"What's your problem?" I grumbled, unsuccessfully trying to dodge a few well aimed pieces of stationery. Stupid Jerk…

"Oh, I have no problems," Kaiba said, brushing a stray lock of brown hair out of his face, making the girls sitting near him giggle and squeal.

"Can't you just shove off?" I said, glowering at the girls, who all stopped giggling and just frowned at me.

"Nope," Kaiba replied confidently, flicking another pen at me, which I actually managed to dodge.

"Hah, missed me!" I teased. I got the best of Kaiba. Hah!

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Kaiba said, gesturing at someone behind me.

"Wha…" I turned around only to see the maths teacher standing by my desk again, a red biro sticking out of that birds nest she calls hair.

"That's it, Wheeler. Detention!" She screamed.

Kaiba smirked as I was handed a yellow slip of paper. Stupid lousy moneybags…It was his fault. I always get the blame…He'll pay for that…

Next up was Geography, and the class would be getting details on the long awaited trip we had been promised at the start of the year. Everyone was pretty excited, especially me who hadn't really been on many trips before. But yeah, there are always exceptions. And it's a pretty understandable one: Seto Kaiba (a.k.a Jerk face) who could probably buy the place we were going to, that is if he didn't already own it…

"Hey, Yug!" I waved as I entered the geography classroom.

"Hi Joey!" Yugi shouted back, waving madly, "How was maths?"

"Ehhh…I got a detention…" I mumbled, sitting down next to Yugi.

"What? How come?"

"It was that Rich boy, Kaiba…" I growled, crumpling the yellow sheet of paper up which was still in my hand. I guess you could say it was my ticket to an all expense paid trip to detention, courtesy of Seto Kaiba.

"Oh…" Yugi sighed. Yugi and I sat doing nothing for a few minutes, and then the rest of our friends appeared.

"Hey guys!" Tea beamed at everyone, especially Yugi. But she would. She really likes him, and I hate to say it, but it's really sweet, if not creepy and stalker-ish. However, I hate her and have since day 1: She's an annoying twerp; An extremelynice, but annoying twerp.

"Hi…" I replied distractedly, still crumpling the piece of paper in my hands and muttering bad things about Kaiba under my breath. I spose I should say them to his face…that would be fun…

"What's up with him?" Tristan asked tactlessly.

"I'll tell you what's up…" I said, "Kaiba…that's what…Stupid money bags…"

"Calm down, Joey,"Ryou Bakura said, taking the desk next to me, "I'm sure Kaiba doesn't mean any harm; he's just being, well, Kaiba."

"Whatever, Ryou…" I answered, "But if he doesn't mean any harm, why have I got this on my forehead?" I lifted up several of my (if I don't say myself) gorgeous blonde bangs to reveal a rather nasty purple bruise.

"Oh my gosh! Joey! You have to tell someone!" Tea screeched.

"Nah, what's the point?" I said, putting the paper in my trouser pocket before I destroyed it completely, "I'd just be turning into the same vindictive underhanded creep that is Kaiba…"

"Wow…That sentence actually sounded intelligent…well done, mutt." A gruff voice said from behind me. Ah great, It was the one and only Jerk face...

"Kaiba…"

I said, staring directly at Kaiba's butt ugly face. Kaiba just continued to stare blankly back with those icy cold blue eyes of his. No emotion in those things whatsoever...

"Whatever, Wheeler," He said monotonously, practically spitting out my name, "I hope you don't mind, but as this seat is the only one left empty in the room," he said gesturing to the desk behind me, "So I will have to sit here. I suppose I will try not to throw any more of my stationery at you this lesson. It's a terrible waste really. Not like I can't afford it though" He jeered. I just

I(Well, I tried to anyway…) glared daggers at him, and then turned back to face Yugi and the rest of my friends.

"He'll pay…" I grumbled some more.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in rushed our geography teacher, her arms full of papers and books. She was red in the face and her long black hair looked completely messed up.

"S-s-sorry I'm l-l-late…" She stuttered, rushing to her already cluttered desk and dumping her load onto the surface, "I was…ummm…Busy. Yes…uhhh…but anyway, let's get started. As you know…ummm… the school trip is only two weeks away…ummm…and we need to make sure you are all…uhhh…ready." She said, beaming at the us who all looked extremely pleased, "Well…ummm…The trip is to Domino Forest…You will each have a partner…and ummm…you will have to find your way out of the forest using your…uhhh…geographical skills. The first pair out wins a prize"

"What prize?" Someone shouted.

"Y-y-you'll see!" She said, smiling at the eagerness of her otherwise dull class.

Money bags rose a (manicured…creepy, huh?) hand.

"Excuse me, Miss, but is it compulsory to go?" He asked. The whole class, even me, turned to face him. Whispers and mutters echoed across the room, but Kaiba just continued to stare straight at the teacher.

"Well…ummm…I've never heard that question before…uhhh…but yes, I'm afraid…ummm…It is…" She replied, trying to sound confident, which was very hard when the CEO of a major company is staring straight at you.

"Oh…thank you…" He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh…ummm…okay then. Let's get started. Tristan, if you wouldn't mind giving out these…ummm…yes…Yugi, you give out this…"

For most of the lesson, people sat reading all of the sheets about the trip, where it was and what would be going on. It was pretty fun. I just goofed off as usual, but in this lesson I wouldn't end up with detention.

"Hey, wanna be my partner for this trip, Yug? It said something about teams of two on that letter you were passing round..."

"Sure, Joey! We'll win the prize for sure!" Yugi replied happily.

"I don't think so…" Said Seto from behind us.

"And why can't they be partners?" Tea asked him, folding her arms and wrinkling her small nose.

"Did you imbeciles not read the sheets?" He asked, "Or were you too busy talking?"

"Get on with it, Kaiba." Tristan took the words right out of my mouth!

"Okay then. Well, on the green sheet at the bottom it says you will be put with your partners according to your grades from last year," He said, smirking, "And I'm afraid your D- doesn't quite equal Yugi's A-, dog. Besides, I'm going to win. If I have to go, I'll have to win." Kaiba said, laughing maniacally.

"How did he know that…?" Ryou said bewildered.

"Any idiot can hack into the schools computer, well, with the exception of Chihuahua boy here. Oh, congratulations on reaching the 100 detention mark, Wheeler." Kaiba said smugly. I just sat with my mouth opening and closing like a fish, "Oh, so you're a goldfish now, Wheeler?" Kaiba mocked.

"Grrr…I'LL GET YOU KAIBA!" I leapt off my chair and flew (Bom bom bom! super Joey!) at Kaiba. Rather calmly, Kaiba stuck out an arm, which poor old meme ran into.

"Erk…" I groaned, clenching my stomach. He had one stiff arm…

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, getting out of his chair, his millennium puzzle glowing.

"E-e-excuse me, Yugi, but could you…ummm…please take your seat…" the teacher stuttered, "Class! Class! Ummm…we are now going to tell you your partners…" A moan went up from most of the class, as they hadn't realised they were getting placed with someone.

"Okay then, firstly there is…ummm…Yugi…and…"

"Please be me…" I thought to myself, crossing my fingers.

"…Ryou."

"Yay! Bakura said, giving a thumbs up to Yugi. Yugi smiled back, but then turned to me and gave me a look of despair and apology.

"Next we have…Tea and…Akiko…Then Amber and….Brie…" The teacher went on for a while, saying names to the disappointment, and occasional enjoyment of the class. But finally she reached the last few on the list.

"Ummm…Tristan and…"

"Please! Me!" I whispered. It had to be me…

"Tristan and Duke…" She said, checking it off the list.

"No…" I heard both of them whine quietly

Suddenly, my stomach practically fell through my butt.

"No! But that means…"

"Joey and…Seto Kaiba."

"NOOOOOOO!" We chorused.

"But there must be some mistake! I got an A+ in Geography last year…" Seto complained, slamming his huge fist on the table. I'm surprised it didn't break…

"Which means you will go with a…ummm…lower graded student…It wouldn't be fair to put you with another…ummm …Higher grade student, would it?"

I swore under my breath. Kaiba looked angry. Extremely angry. I probably looked equally annoyed. But suddenly, a grin played across Kaiba's face.

"Guess what, mutt? We are going to win that prize. And if we don't, you'll pay."

"Are you done?" I said, trying to look as emotionless as Kaiba, which is pretty hard because I'm almost as bad at acting as I am at geography.

"No. You need a haircut; that is if you want to be able to see where you're going in the forest and win that prize."

"Get lost, money bags."


End file.
